


Unexpected Repercussions

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mary got her own place the thing that surprised Steve most was that he missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> **I Million Word's Word of the Day: Desuetude**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season 1

When Mary got her own place the thing that surprised Steve most was that he missed her. Before the first weekend had gone by even.

 Her shoes thrown off somewhere near the door, but not next to it, and jacket over the chair. The dishes of the day left in the sink, and his blender producing everything smelling of lime.

The way she hummed while cooking in the kitchen, too much like the few happy memories he had of their mother, even if Mary got it from Aunt Deb. A sound he kept listening for, even once she was gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Desuetude**   _(noun)_  
>  des·ue·tude [des-wi-tood, -tyood]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  the state of being no longer used or practiced.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1425–75; late Middle English < Latin dēsuētūdo, equivalent to dēsuē-, base of dēsuēscere to become disaccustomed to, unlearn ( dē- de- + suēscere to become accustomed to) + -tūdō -tude


End file.
